Cargo covers are popular accessories with truck owners. They improve truck appearance, provide security and prevent water from damaging cargo. They are available as soft and rigid covers and vary in size and shape. Rigid covers are preferred, however, because of high investment costs, it is not profitable to produce rigid covers for many older trucks, imported trucks and/or trucks which are manufactured in small quantities.
Many dealers are unwilling to stock rigid covers for all models. The current practice is to order covers “just in time.” Covers which could be manufactured “just in time” rather than stocked in inventories would provide a manufacturer with a substantial advantage over existing covers. If the covers could be manufactured from common parts, the advantage would be higher. If the investment in tools was low, the competitive advantage would be even higher. If the common parts could be used to manufacture covers for all trucks, including older, imported and low volume trucks, the advantage would be still greater.
One deficiency with current covers is that they suddenly open, if improperly latched, causing cover damage and loss of cargo. Another deficiency is that they are difficult to install and align with cargo boxes. Misaligned covers adversely affect appearance and function.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,806, I have disclosed a pick-up truck cover which has a number of advantages over existing covers. One advantage is that it can be sold as either a kit or an assembled cover. Another advantage is that it can be manufactured from an inventory of common parts. Another advantage is that it can be assembled at a point of sale. Another advantage is that it can be assembled with simple tools, such as wrenches, pliers, hacksaws and hand drills. Another advantage is the inventory of common parts can be used to manufacture covers for older and limited production trucks. Another advantage is that it is easy to install.